The Future of Mary Bennet
by jordanabookworm
Summary: Mary Bennet would prefer to be left to her books, piano and introverted musings, but that's impossible to do when you're sent to chaperone your little sister to every ball and gathering in England. What's worse is when you meet someone who might live up to your standards. Mary must decide if she should keep her wallflower status or become a social butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A Disturbance of the Peace

It is a truth universally acknowledged that an introvert would like to be left in peace by younger sisters who insist upon dragging said introvert to nearly every ball and gathering in the county.

Mary Bennet found herself with her nose in her book once again while her sister Kitty flitted from one conversation to the other in the room full of people. Mary was thankful her second youngest sister was not as eager to meet prospective matches as Lydia was, because chaperoning one sister was enough.

Kitty was well-behaved to be sure, but the impropriety of a young girl traveling alone did not sit well with their mother and father, so Mary had seen plenty of the county and beyond its borders more than she would have desired to.

She checked the hallway clock for the time, it said 11 o'clock. Hopefully Kitty would tire soon and say they could go home, or at least Mary would hope because she was about at the end of her book.

Mary paused at the last chapter of her book and looked around the room. Music was mixing with voices and the porcelain faces were all the same to Mary. Kitty's friend Miss Louisa Weston was gesturing vividly to the circle and going on about the new militia recruits. Kitty's eyes lit up at the idea of the regiments coming and Mary heard her reply, "They will be so refreshing after last year's disappointment."

Mary shook her head and rolled her eyes. The officers were never good enough for Kitty, ever since Jane and Elizabeth taught her about what a suitable man would be for marrying. At this rate, Mary and Kitty would both be spinsters. Kitty perished the thought, but Mary found it comforting. No hosting dinner parties, no babies, no lingering gossip and no finding suitable matches for her own hypothetical future daughters.

"Penny for your thoughts? Five pounds if they're about books," a male voice said next to her.

Mary jumped and her book fell to the floor with a _thump!_ The noise was enough to attract a few passersby and gawkers but the whole entire room did not notice for which she was thankful.

She felt her heart racing in her chest and took a few deep breaths. She collected herself before turning left to the fine young gentleman who had startled her.

He bowed and she curtsied in return.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you," he said, bending down to pick up her book. "Romeo and Juliet, an interesting choice. I thought Hamlet was the better work for Shakespeare."

"Excuse me, I did not see you standing there," Mary said. "You have read Shakespeare?"

He laughed, "Do not look so surprised. I think Shakespeare is a great writer and I've read most of his works, except I can never seem to make it through Othello."

"I cannot disagree with that, though I don't expect men such as yourself to have a lot of time to read."

"Nonsense, I have read a great deal and many of my friends are well-read, whether they truly enjoy the books is entirely up to them, but they have read."

"Forgive me, I rarely find someone well-read enough to discuss the author or the content," Mary said, receiving the book from him. She fixed the pages into their proper state and closed it.

"They are hard to find, are they not? My friends will not hear one word of the library at my home, at Pine Hollow, because they say I talk too much about it and its contents, so I spend most of my time out of doors," he said.

"Where is Pine Hollow?"

"Cambridge," he said. "Forgive me, I seem have to forgotten my manners. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Henry Aldridge, at your service. And you are…"

"Mary!" Kitty's voice rang out halfway down the hall. Mary watched as her sister strolled towards them, running her fingertips along the wall for balance.

"Are you ready to go home? I sent for the carriage not five minutes ago," Kitty said.

"In a moment," Mary said.

"What's the rush? You are usually the first to leave when the carriage comes round."

"Oh! You met somebody," Kitty said, noticing Henry.

"Henry Aldridge, at your service," he bowed to Kitty.

"Kitty Bennet, of Meryton," she curtsied. "Are you related to the Westons, Mr. Aldridge?"

"Yes, Miss Kitty, I am their second cousin on their father's side."

"How nice. How long are you staying in Hatfield?"

"A fortnight and then I return to my estate for midsummer," Henry said.

Just then, a footman told the Bennets their carriage was round.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Aldridge. You and your cousin Louisa must come to Meryton sometime and visit Longbourn," Kitty said.

"We might not be home though," Mary added quickly. Kitty looked at her curiously.

"My dear sister, where do we ever go besides town? Of course we'll be at home. Now come along," Kitty said and made a final curtsy to Henry.

"Until we meet again, Miss Mary," Henry said, bowing to her. Mary blushed, curtsied and ran out the door in one fluid motion.

Once in the carriage and safely towards home, Kitty said, "Well, he looked very nice."

"He was," Mary said.

"What did you guys find to talk about?"

"Enough to have a proper conversation," Mary said. She was not one to gossip about perspective husbands. Henry as a husband had hardly entered her mind, but it stuck there like glue.

"What are men to rocks and mountains?" Mary said, staring out the window into the starry night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange Territory

Naturally Mrs. Bennet wanted to hear all about the party the next morning at breakfast. Mary and Kitty's, mostly Kitty's, social life was the highlight of breakfast conversations.

"I heard from Miss Compton who heard from Miss Nicholson that Miss Reed and her brother tried to elope instead of holding a proper wedding," Kitty said.

Mrs. Bennet gasped, "Why ever would they do that?"

"According to Miss Nicholson, there were disagreements about the wedding plans and no one could reach a decision, which was driving both the bride and groom insane, so they decided to elope," Kitty said.

"Where did they go?" Mrs. Bennet asked. Mary listened with little interest as she buttered her bread. Mr. Bennet was reading his newspaper.

"London. Apparently, Mr. Nicholson's friend, Mr. Anderson, is a parson and owes Mr. Nicholson a favor, but they were discovered before leaving town. Their maid, Abigail, overheard them talking and told Mrs. Nicholson."

"Oh, bless Abigail, she knows her duty to her household. Thank the Heavens they did not go through with it. To ruin the family forever? Perish the thought," Mrs. Bennet said. "I hope you two do not get a foolish idea like that ever. Lydia was enough. The thought of two daughters with an elopement hideously patched up. Ohhhh, my poor nerves!"

"Do not fret Mama, I am sure that will not happen to me, or Mary for that matter," Kitty said, raising an eyebrow at Mary. "She met someone last night. Someone of the male persuasion."

"Kitty!" Mary scolded, but Kitty didn't stop. Mary's cheeks turned red.

"Oh! Who was it my dear? Do we know of him?" Mrs. Bennet asked, her eyes fixed on Mary.

When Mary didn't say anything, Kitty spoke, "His name is Henry Aldridge and he lives at Pine Hollow, in Cambridge. He is staying in at his cousins, the Weston's, in Hatfield for a fortnight. He has light brown hair and blue eyes and he's fairly tall."

"Kitty!"

"Good for you, Mary! He sounds like an interesting fellow, you must invite him over to dinner one night. Mr. Bennet! You must make the rest of us known to him. Oh, perhaps I will write to Lizzie and she can ask Mr. Darcy if he knows of Mr. Aldridge, then we could have a family dinner and then Mary and Mr. Aldridge would have something in common," Mrs. Bennet said, getting up to fetch a quill and paper.

"No, please, Mama, I am sure he's enjoying his cousins' company too much to be away from them," Mary said.

"Nonsense, cousins get boring after a while and I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing more of the country side and Meryton. Perhaps you could show him the land," Mrs. Bennet said.

Mary sighed. There was no stopping her mother when a prospective husband was afoot.

Later in the afternoon, Mrs. Bennet asked Kitty and Mary to go into town and get more paper and ink, as they were running low. She also recruited Kitty to find more colorful bonnet material for Mary. Mrs. Bennet did not understand Mary's lack of color. Mary always replied she did not want to be the center of attention because of what she wore. Kitty promised she would find something to suit Mary.

Town was busy as usual on a warm and sunny day. The shop was bustling as they entered and who would they see but Mr. Aldridge himself. Standing by him was Louisa Weston, who was examining the feathers of a quill. Kitty nudged Mary, "Look!"

Mary gasped her surprise at seeing Henry, which at that instance, Henry and Louisa turned to see Mary and Kitty, who waved them over.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kitty dear, Mary," Louisa said, curtsying to them. "I assume you met my cousin, Mr. Henry Aldridge of Pine Hollow."

They curtsied to him and he bowed in return.

"We met at the party last night," Kitty said. "Mary and Mr. Aldridge kept each other in good company."

"It was a good time," Mary supplied. Henry nodded in agreement, "Aye, that is so. Where are you ladies headed today?"

"Just to get paper and ink," Mary said.

"And material for a bonnet," Kitty added. She turned to Mary, "I just remembered Mama told me to get that before we left. You would both be welcome to join us."

"I would enjoy it," Louisa said. "Come along, Henry."

On the way to Mr. Mill's shop, Kitty and Louisa gossiped about Miss Reed and Mr. Nicholson's wedding plans, which were still in the decision-making stages.

Mary and Henry walked on behind them. Mary knew she should say something to Henry to be polite and not seem standoffish. Maybe she could ask him about other books he's read. But what if he hasn't read anything else besides Shakespeare? No, he must have read others, Mary thought. But what was interesting about books? She was sure there were many other things he might rather talk about than books.

"Meryton is a lovely town," Henry commented. "Close to comparison with Cambridge. Have you ever been?"

"Hmm? My apologies, I was taking care not to stumble over the holes in the road. They really should do something about that," Mary said, stepping around a big pothole in the road.

Henry gave a little laugh, "Yes they should."

Mary scolded herself for making such a comment. The roads? This territory was new to Mary. She was not so lucky as her other sisters to be talked to by someone of the male persuasion. Whether it was because she made that decision for herself or the men simply did not notice her, Mary did not know. It was true, she was plain and simple, but Mary didn't mind. She could find comfort and solace in her books and music.

They arrived at the shop. Immediately, Kitty and Louisa were drawn to a yellow flowery bolt of material. They whispered excitedly about it and then turned to Mary when she approached, holding it up to her cheek.

"That looks handsome with her color, don't you think Louisa?" Kitty asked.

"Oh, my, it brings out her eyes," Lousia agreed.

"Kitty…Why exactly did Mama send us here?" Mary asked.

"She might have said something about getting colorful material for a bonnet…for you."

"I do not need a new bonnet," Mary said. "This one suits me just fine."

"Oh but sister, it's so drab! Now look at this color," Kitty picked up a green calico material and held it above her head. Kitty shook her head no and then picked up a blue flower one.

"Louisa! What about this one?"

"That's the right one! What do you think Henry?"

Henry was caught off-guard, as he had been quietly spectating from the other side of the material counter.

"Most becoming, if I may say so, Miss Mary," Henry said. "Your eyes are bright with the blue fabric."

"Do you really think so?" Mary said.

"Aye," he smiled at her. Mary's stomach fluttered.

"Well, I guess I could use a new bonnet. There's no harm in having more than one as an extra, right?" Mary said. Kitty and Louisa agreed. So they left the shop with the blue material in hand, cut to the right measurements for Mary's new bonnet.

They parted ways with Louisa and Henry, who kissed Mary's hand goodbye. Mary practically bolted home after their backs were turned. Kitty had to run to keep up with her.

"Mary!" Kitty called. Mary slowed, as she was tiring. "Whatever is the matter, my dear sister?"

"What was all that back there? Henry? Calling me becoming?" Mary questioned.

Kitty laughed, "He thinks you're pretty and he seems to like you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Mary, he talked to you for half the day and stared at you in the shop," Kitty said. Mary started to giggle.

"Now what do I do? I don't think I know this territory."

"If you like him, indicate you like him back. Talk to him. Smile a lot. I think you two would be wonderful together."

Mary entertained the idea for a while. Maybe it would be nice to have a close companion. The butterflies fluttered again. Perhaps she should think about it for a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tarnished Gold

In the following weeks, Mary seemed to find Henry in the most common and odd of places.

On Monday, Kitty reported seeing him walking into the tailor's shop and out again within the hour. Mary thought he didn't seem as the type of man to care much about looks.

On Tuesday, Mrs. Lucas told Mrs. Bennet she had seen Mr. Aldridge coming out of the bookseller's shop with quite the large load of books. Mrs. Bennet wondered if he meant to start a library.

"Mary, I think it would be a fine thing for him to dine with us soon," Mrs. Bennet said.

"Oh no, Mama, do not fret over it. I am sure he has business to attend to," Mary said.

"Nonsense, what do these great men do while on holiday? Dine and socialize, especially with a young lady such as yourself," Mrs. Bennet said. "I will send your father over to the Weston's and ask him to dinner on Friday evening."

"If you insist," Mary grimaced. It wasn't Mary did not want to see Mr. Aldridge, she certainly did, but she only knew of where he lived, his family relations in Meryton, and he liked to read.

She did not know how much he made a year, how big Pine Hollow was and how many servants and tenants it had (not that Mary cared much for luxuries) or if it had a library and music room, and he thought her eyes were bright when paired with blue. Why should she pretend to be in close acquaintance or friendship with him when she was not?

After her first introduction to Henry, Mary entertained the idea of their relationship progressing further. He could come by, unannounced, and take her to the pond outside of Longbourn and they could read together. She could get lost on her way home and he would manage to find her in the woods and rescue her. Is that what couples did? Are they supposed to do that?

Mary had never explored the "sea" of men after she and her sisters were out in society. The men of Meryton were dull and only cared for their politics, economics of their estates and social class standings. They cared nothing for the lessons in books or the satisfaction of music, though they pretended to listen. But Henry was different and that scared the dickens out of Mary. She had never met another man like him.

So on Tuesday afternoon, Mrs. Bennet sent Mr. Bennet with an invitation to dinner Friday night to Ivy Grove where the Weston's resided and where Henry was staying. A footman received the invitation, but Mr. Aldridge was not at home. He had traveled to Pine Hollow for the day to attend to business with one of his tenants.

Mary and Mrs. Bennet were disappointed they had not received an immediate response, perhaps Mrs. Bennet more so than Mary. The middle daughter needed some excitement in her life and Mr. Aldridge seemed to open up a side of Mary no one had seen before.

On Wednesday, Kitty and Mary called on a few friends in town. On their way to their third family friends, they saw Louisa walking out of the jeweler's shop. Louisa avoided their gaze and walked away quickly. Kitty, slightly offended, hurried ahead to catch up with Louisa. At the next block, Louisa finally stopped and bobbed a quick curtsy to Kitty.

"I cannot stay long, Mother required me to return home as soon as I finished at the jewelers," Louisa said, clutching a small box in her hands.

"Is Mr. Aldridge at home?" Kitty asked, for she too wanted to know why Mr. Aldridge had not yet returned the invitation.

"No, and he won't be for some time," Louisa said, looking to Mary. "Good day, my friends."

Her answer did not suffice for Kitty.

"Louisa! Is something wrong with Mr. Aldridge?"

Louisa huffed and turned around again to face Kitty, "He had some business that is taking longer than expected and we do not know when he shall return. That is all I know. I am sorry Kitty, Mary."

After Louisa had walked away, Mary asked, "What was that all about?"

"I am not sure, but you know men and their business. Always fretting about making mountains out of molehills," Kitty said. "I am sure he will be back in town soon."

"But what if Louisa is trying to force him away from Meryton?" Mary asked.

"You mean away from you?" Kitty said. Mary's eyes grew wide. "My dear sister, Louisa is not Miss Caroline Bingley. It's not hard to see the same qualities in both you and Mr. Aldridge and the likeness you have for him. I don't think Louisa is trying to force him away from you. It would not be because of your class. You are the equal of him."

"How much per year?" Mary asked.

"3,000, Louisa told me. Not so much more than us, but word is he trying to find ways to improve the efficiency of his estate, I heard from Emma McDonald," Kitty said. "I wish him luck, Lord knows our father tried to improve our estate."

"Papa has five daughters, not sons," Mary said.

They arrived at the Tully's quaint flat near the end of Meryton. Mrs. Cate Tully and her daughter Maria Tully lived above their seamstress shop and were good friends of the Bennets and respected as excellent seamstresses in Meryton.

The Tully's were one of the few families Mary enjoyed conversing with. Maria was well read and just as accomplished as Mary, though she did like to gossip. Over tea, Kitty relayed Louisa's strange behavior to Mrs. Tully and Maria.

"Well, is it any wonder, dear? Mr. Aldridge had to evict one of his tenants," Mrs. Tully said. Mary nearly dropped her teacup. She set it on the table.

"From what I know of his character, he wouldn't do such a thing," Mary defended him.

"Apparently he would. A family of eight is now looking for a new home," Mrs. Tully replied. "According to Mrs. Potter, a very close friend of Mrs. Weston, the Coles were not able to pay their bills because four out of the six children were ill and required a doctor. Mr. Cole was also feeling poorly and could not harvest a good majority of his crops last autumn, decreasing Mr. Aldridge's income and leaving Mr. Cole unable to pay a few months' rent."

"I refuse to believe Mr. Aldridge would do such a thing," Mary said.

"Believe all you want, dear, but these great estate owners conduct their business for themselves, without any regard to the laborers," Mrs. Tully said.

"He also nearly eloped with the daughter," Maria said.

"Oh yes! Mrs. Potter also said Mr. Aldridge was attracted to Anna Cole, the eldest daughter at 17 and after Mr. Aldridge returned home, their plan was to elope, but the Coles left quickly and took Anna with them. Saved her, her father did."

Kitty gasped, "Well, that's certainly more than Louisa let on."

"What will the Weston's do now?" Mary asked.

"Mrs. Potter said Mr. Aldridge was downsizing his estate to pay off his holiday here. He's spent quite a lot on this trip from what I've heard from the shopkeepers. A new hat and coat for certain," Mrs. Tully said. "The Coles are gone and Mr. Aldridge is a scoundrel for turning out a large family. Mr. Weston is trying to locate him now."

"Where'd he go?" Mary asked.

"Most likely to the bank or the land office to sell his land and settle his debts," Mrs. Tully said.

Kitty and Maria agreed. Mary looked down at the braided rug. Perhaps her feelings and impressions of Henry had been wrong. She felt dizzy at the mention and thought of his name now and requested to Kitty they go home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cocoon of Safety

Mary retreated to her room immediately after returning home and she did not appear again until dinner. Wistfully, she went over the story again in her head, trying to find a loophole in which to make Henry the hero, not the villain. She thought, if they had a similar nature, would he not think like her? She would never evict anyone out of their home. How could Henry do such a thing? Thinking socially, he was not very far from the Coles. He was not as rich as Jane's husband, Mr. Bingley and certainly nowhere near close to Lizzie's Mr. Darcy. He was very close to her family in terms of income and Mary knew the Hills, employed by her family, were better off than most families in their position. He would be, would have been, an honorable choice.

Mary was about to review the whole story in her head again when there was a knock at the door. Kitty poked her head in, "Mary, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thank you," Mary said. Kitty entered the room, closed the door behind her and sat next to Mary on the bed.

"I told Mama about Mr. Aldridge, so you wouldn't have to endure her," Kitty said. Mary stifled a laugh.

"How did she take it?" Mary asked.

"Well enough, I think she knows by now her daughters give prospective husbands a run for their money," Kitty said, laughing. "At least he wasn't another Mr. Wickham or Mr. Bingley for that matter."

"If only it would have been that simple," Mary said.

"It is really not that complicated, my dear sister," Kitty said.

"Why didn't he tell me? He leads me to believe he lives this wonderful life of books and music and an estate, and then it falls apart because of one mistake," Mary said, voice breaking. "He was the first gentleman to notice me."

"Men like to puff themselves up to attract us. His truths might have been exaggerated," Kitty said. "He won't be the last man in your life. You cannot give up because of one man."

"I am now thoroughly convinced all men are witless worms," Mary said. Kitty gasped. Mary started laughing and Kitty joined in.

"I never thought I would see the day! My sister, calling men witless worms," Kitty said. "I must write Lydia, Jane and Lizzie at once and tell them our sister has broken out of her cocoon and become a butterfly."

"Oh Kitty," Mary chastised and blushed. They burst into giggles again.

At dinner, Mrs. Bennet only commented on the predicament Mr. Aldridge had found himself in and praised Mary for not starting a relationship with him.

"Take heart, Mary, you too would have been caught in that scandal and Lord knows we could not possibly handle another cover up," Mrs. Bennet said. "Someone else will capture you with books and music and he will not have a scar to his name or reputation."

"Thank you, Mama," Mary said, but slightly questioned her mother's meaning and disregarded it.

"Mr. Bennet, have you heard of any new neighbors in the area?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"None at all, my dear, though I believe the Hartwells have taken in an apprentice for Mr. Hartwell's blacksmith shop," Mr. Bennet said.

"Is he nice?"

"You know Mr. Hartwell, of course he is a nice gentleman. One of my good friends."  
Mrs. Bennet shook her head and sighed, "Mr. Bennet! I am inquiring about the apprentice. Is he handsome?"

"Oh, I could not say, my dear. He has not arrived yet," Mr. Bennet said, a slight smirk on his face. "Let the young ladies of the county decide if he is handsome or not."

"Well, you know what you must do once he arrives in town, Mr. Bennet."

"Naturally," Mr. Bennet said and went back to eating his boiled potatoes.

"Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet said. He looked up in surprise. "When will you visit him?"

"The moment he arrives in town," Mr. Bennet said.

"Oh no, Papa, that is too much trouble for you," Mary said. "We do not need to meet him."

"Mary!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. "You people are too much for my poor nerves! Now it seems as if you or Kitty does not want to be married, but only live off your poor mother and father's income, which is not very much as you know. 'Twas a good thing three of your sisters are married and living off their husbands."

"Mama, I only meant that it has not been very long since Mr. Aldridge left town," Mary said, annoyed. "Could we give town a chance to settle down before meeting this new gentleman?"

"Well, I suppose, if he is to arrive next week that might be sufficient time," Mrs. Bennet said. Mary breathed a sigh of relief. One man was hard enough to handle, let alone adding another one to her life.

A few days after Mary found out about Mr. Aldridge's scandal, Mary was in the bookshop, hunting for a new book and who should walk in but Mr. Aldridge himself. Their eyes met and Mary quickly darted around to the next aisle. If she skirted around the edge of the shop, she should be able to escape without a confrontation from him.

She peaked around the corner. He was talking to the keeper, his back to her. Mary put the back on the shelf and hastened towards the door. The jingle of the bell on top of the door gave her away. Mr. Aldridge excused himself and went out the door after her.

"Miss Mary!" he called. Realizing she could not run without making a scene, she stopped and turned to face him.

"Mr. Aldridge," she curtsied.

"Please, I must speak with you," he said. "I did not mean to rush off from Meryton without saying goodbye to you first. I had some business with my tenants that was imperative."

"Yes, I heard. You vanquished a family of eight from your land," Mary said.

"Wait, what?" Henry said. "No, no. I returned to Pine Hollow to tell Mr. Cole I would let him stay and pay back his work when he could. They were preparing to leave just as I got to the farm. Mr. Cole said he did not want to live on a credit line. He's a cash-on-the-barrel man he said and they moved on. I told them they are welcome back anytime."

Mary thought about his statement for a long time.

"Please, you must believe me. I have never evicted any of my tenants and actually, I have been working with them to improve our efficiency of the estate," Henry said.

"What about Anna?" Mary asked.

"Anna is like a sister to me. I would never do anything to tarnish her reputation or her family," Henry said. "She loves to read, so I lent her some books and a few extra blankets for her and her sisters because the cottage was cold. I understand if my story seems pieced together and gotten tangled in the Meryton gossip, but it's truth."

"How do I know?" Mary asked. "Who else can support you?"

"Come to Pine Hollow with me on Monday," Henry said suddenly. "I will show you my estate and farms and you can meet the other tenants. They know how it happened."

Mary contemplated the offer. Henry spoke amiably of Pine Hollow before and Mary did not deny that she would like to see it.

"I will have to ask my parents, and Kitty could just as well come with us. She's bound to discover the truth eventually," Mary said. "Can I let you know by a letter tomorrow?"

"Of course, your father is welcome to join us if he wishes, and for that matter, your mother too. We'll make an outing of it," Henry said. Mary's eyebrows rose. She did not think he knew what he was getting himself into.

"If you absolutely insist," Mary said.

"I absolutely insist," Henry replied. "I shall wait for your answer."

"Very well, then," Mary said.

They bowed and curtsied. Her face blushed and her mind raced with bewilderment as to why she accepted his invitation. Mary hurried her way home in anticipation of asking for permission.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Butterfly

To say Mr. Bennet was surprised by Mr. Aldridge's offer would be an understatement. He had been inspecting the cows in the barnyard and sidestepping slippery mud and manure from the recent rain when Mary had told him about her encounter with Mr. Aldridge that morning. Luckily, Mr. Bennet was relatively surefooted and grabbed onto his walking stick to catch himself. Only one of his knees hit the mud puddle.

"My dear daughter, are you sure?" Mr. Bennet asked, standing up and brushing the mud off his britches.

"I think so, Papa. He is a nice gentleman. He likes to read and he cares deeply for his tenants," Mary said.

"There's a bit more to love and marriage than you think. Are you sure you could live with this man the rest of your life and be happy?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes, Papa, I am. In the past fortnight, I have found him to be very agreeable and a most gracious companion."

"Will he make you happy? Will he still let you read books, play your music and run the household?"

"I believe so. Please Papa, let us go to Cambridge on Monday and see for yourself if he is an agreeable man. I think you would like him very much," Mary said.

"Very well then. Run and tell your mother, it will send her into fits. I will send Mr. Aldridge a letter to accept his invitation," Mr. Bennet said.

"Thank you, Papa!" Mary said, hugging him and then running to the house.

Mrs. Bennet and Kitty were in the drawing room, discussing plans for a new ball gown. Mary burst into the room and told them what had happened earlier in the day.

Naturally, Mrs. Bennet was sent into a fit of nerves, at the idea that her middle daughter, the quiet one, would be visiting a prospective husband's estate. Kitty was just as happy for her sister, though more controlled.

"I say! We should expect a wedding in a few weeks. It's the way your eldest sisters' marriages went. Jane visited Netherfield and a while later, a wedding! Lizzie met Mr. Darcy at Pemberley and a wedding soon after that!" Mrs. Bennet said, gathering a few things in the drawing room and then hurrying both girls upstairs to their rooms.

In Mary's room, Mrs. Bennet began to look at her dresses.

"Mama, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"Well you need something appropriate to wear," Mrs. Bennet said. "You cannot wear your gray dress to his house. What about this blue one?"

Mary looked to Kitty for help.

"Don't worry, Mama, I will help Mary find something suitable to wear," Kitty said.

"Oh my, such a help you are, Kitty," Mrs. Bennet said, finally plopping herself down on the bed and taking a few breaths. "Mary, you must be sure to ask if Mr. Aldridge has a brother or fair cousin that might suit Kitty."

"No, Mama, I think Kitty is well capable of finding her own husband and I do not recall him mentioning a brother, or a sister for that matter."

"Perhaps a cousin?" Mrs. Bennet asked. "Oh, Mary, when did you ever grow up so fast? It seems like yesterday, you were just learning how to play the piano, read books and be the sensible one of your sisters. And now you've met someone."

"I think it's wonderful, my dear sister," Kitty said. "You two are very much alike. You're both quiet, left to your own thoughts, you love to read and so does he. From what Louisa has told me, since meeting you, Mr. Aldridge has grown up very much and he is not as quiet as he used to be."

"And so the caterpillar becomes the butterfly," Mrs. Bennet said, eyes tearing up.

"Oh Mama, please. I do not even know what Pine Hollow looks like. What if I do not like it? What if there's no library?" Mary said. "Papa has not met him yet. Let us wait and see what happens."

Finally, Mrs. Bennet calmed down and they finished packing Mary's outfit for the trip.

Mr. Bennet sent the letter promptly the next morning and by the late evening, a footman had arrived at the door with Mr. Aldridge's reply of waiting for them on Monday.

On Monday morning, the Bennet household was a flurry of activity with last minute instructions and things to bring along. By midmorning, they had left Meryton and were well on their way to Cambridge. Mr. Bennet recalled visiting Cambridge once before and said it was a nice town, coming along very well among other towns in England.

Upon entering Cambridge in the afternoon, Mary had to agree with her father. The main street was filled with shops of many varieties. There was also a park in the middle of town. Mary thought it would be a good place to read on a sunny day.

Mr. Aldridge supplied directions to his estate in his letter, which was easy enough to follow. Mary's heart fluttered in perturbation of seeing the estate. The road was very wooded with dark green pine trees and bright ferns along the side of the road. Specks of red brick began to peak through the trees ahead on the road. The road itself became smoother and less dusty. The carriage rounded the corner and there, Mary got her first look at Pine Hollow.

The house was a modest size, nowhere near the size of Pemberley or Netherfield for that matter. It was perhaps larger and slightly taller than Longbourn, but Mary could see her own home in it very much. The windows were of the same style and two gardens of medium size fenced in by stone were at the front of the house with the pathway in between, leading up to the door.

The driveway circled around small pine trees and that was where the carriage stopped. Upon hearing the carriage arrive, Mr. Aldridge's butler, Mr. Downing, greeted the family at the door and showed them to the drawing room, where Mr. Aldridge waited.

He greeted Mr. Bennet first and bowed to him, Mr. Bennet returning the gesture.

"Mr. Aldrige, may I introduce my wife, Mrs. Bennet. Mary and Kitty you already know."

"Mrs. Bennet, it is a pleasure to meet you. Your daughters speak highly of you," Mr. Aldridge said, taking her hand. Mrs. Bennet smiled and blushed. "Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, it's good to see you again so soon."

"And you, Mr. Aldridge," Kitty said.

"Would you like tea after your long journey?" Mr. Aldridge offered.

"That would be most gracious," Mrs. Bennet said. Mr. Aldridge called for tea and he must have told his maid it would be expected after their arrival because it was produced right away.

Mary moved her eyes around the layout of the room while Mr. Bennet and Mr. Aldridge made conversation. The room was appropriately decorated, though Mary felt as if the drawing room lacked something. The furniture was neither plain nor splendor but just right. Mary thought flowers might brighten up the room and perhaps a different color of curtains, similar to Longbourn's drawing room.

"How does your estate run, Mr. Aldridge?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Very well, I think. There are three farms, which are 40 acres each. The farms are owned by the North's, the Wood's, and the Webster families," Mr. Aldridge said.

"Was there not a family by the name of Cole living here once?"

"Ah, the Coles," Mr. Aldridge said. He thought for a while before saying, "Yes, they did live here with six children. Four of the children were ill last winter and Mr. Cole brought the doctor. I offered to supply the doctor, but Mr. Cole is a very honorable man and he is not in favor of outside help. I have learned to keep books very well and I knew Mr. Cole was short of money, so I offered for him to stay on until he could farm again, but he refused and they left."

"Where are they now?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"I believed they moved west, towards Warwick, but not so far west," Mr. Aldridge said.

"They had a daughter about Kitty's age did they not?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes, Anna was her name and she was a sweet girl, always helping her mother with her younger siblings. I lent her some books from the library here," Mr. Aldridge said. "Would you like a tour of the estate?"

"I think that would be very nice," Mr. Bennet said.

As they walked through the house, Mary grew more impressed with Henry and his ability to live in a modest luxury. Mary's favorite part was the library and adjoining alcove where a pianoforte sat and five long rows of books waited to be read.

"It has not been played since my mother lived here. I think it probably needs some tuning," Henry said. Mary pressed a key and it sounded a flat tone.

"It would not require so much tuning to render it impossible to tune," Mary said. "How did you ever acquire so many books?"

"My mother loved to read. Many of these are her books," Henry said. "She passed away two years ago, shortly after my father."

Mary looked closely at the books. Most were familiar to her but some she had not heard of. She was tempted to pick one up and start reading it, but that would be rude and she desired to see the remainder of the house. Perhaps if she were mistress she could read them and maybe add some of her own collection.

By the end of the tour and nearing the end of the day, Mary was greatly satisfied with Pine Hollow and its master. Mr. Bennet also seemed satisfied and he thought to himself Mary and Mr. Aldridge would make an excellent match and indeed, Mary would be most happy here.

They dined with him later that night and then bid him farewell for the inn, for it was far too late in the night to return to Longbourn now.

The next morning, a letter arrived at the inn for Mary. Naturally, it was from Henry, requesting her family stop by for a luncheon with him. Mrs. Bennet begged Mr. Bennet to send a favorable reply immediately, and this being the only time Mr. Bennet responded quickly to his wife's requests, did and they arrived at Pine Hollow at noon.

The food was deliciously prepared by Henry's cook and Mary told him to relay the message to her. Henry offered a short walk on the grounds, but everyone except Mary refused. He thought it must have been the turkey.

So around they walked, just far enough so they could still see the house. They stood by the tallest pine tree, Mary thought it was, and looked back at the brick house over the park.

"What do you think of Pine Hollow?" Henry asked.

"It's lovely, very handsome," Mary said. "How do you manage to keep it by yourself? It must be a large job for you."

"I have to agree, it's quite the job and I don't get away very often. My staff had to force me to take a fortnight off because I was tired and exhausted from the work. I helped with some of the harvest, you know, in addition to bookkeeping and the household."

"That's very noble of you," Mary said.

"What might make this estate easier to run is an additional person living here, a somewhat permanent position," Henry said, turning to Mary. He kneeled down on one knee.

"Miss Mary Bennet, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

Mary's hand flew to her mouth. She gasped. She didn't know whether to cry or squeal in joy (though the idea of squealing scared her a bit). She took his hand offered out to her and simply nodded.

"Yes, a thousand times yes."


	6. Author's Note

Apologies for not replying to reviews or actually anything on my page. I just got bogged down with school, summer jobs, finally graduating college, moving, and getting a new job (A lot has happened since April 2015). And when you write for a living (newspaper), it's hard to come home and write for fun, but I think I am going to try it.

But wow, I didn't think people would keep reading this story or expect more! (I should know that, lol I am a fangirl myself). So it's been almost a year since I wrote this and I think I will continue it into a few years into Mary and Henry's married life. Not sure how far I will take it, just because I am also interested in starting other fanfics. I will try to write it the best I can, but I hold no promises.

I also completely forgot how to upload chapters...


End file.
